


In the Grand Tradition, A Private Audition

by iwasnthere622



Series: Wolves vs Berserkers [4]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fighting, Gangs, Gen, Guns, Knives, Piercings, Post-Apocalypse, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: There were minor sounds of a scuffle and then a woman entered the room, Reno mildly impressed that she appeared to have just waltzed through his headquarters to his main room on her own.
"Hello, darling. I don't think we've met -- mind tell me what you're doing here?" Reno asked, studying her carefully.





	

Reno lounged in his chair, idly flipping through an old magazine, feet propped up on his favorite Pet.

Rude was disassembling, cleaning, and reassembling their gun collection at a table on his left, Squall lounging at his right as Vexen gave him a few new ear piercings and Sora tried goading him into getting his dick pierced.

"You want it so bad, you do it," Leon said mildly, opening one lazy eye to stare at Sora.

Sora scowled. "No way! I don't like pain."

"Who does?" Reno agreed, digging a heel into his footrest and smirking in satisfaction as it remained silent.

"Well I actually use my dick," Leon said, closing his eyes again and smirking at Reno's laughter. Even Rude chuckled.

Sora sputtered, storming from the room.

"You know, you still could with a piercing," Vexen said thoughtfully, pulling back as he was finished with Squall's ears for now.

"Practice on yourself, you freak," Leon snorted, sitting up fully.

Vexen huffed, glaring before making his own exit.

Leon turned to gaze at Reno's pet, eyeing the boy on his hands and knees supporting Reno's feet on his back.

"Must you do that?" he asked mildly, standing and stretching.

Reno kicked Hayner in the ribs again. "What?" he asked innocently, smirking up at Leon.

Leon shook his head. "Rude, don't let him break his toy, I don't feel like dealing with the mess."

Said toy whimpered softly, head ducking low when all eyes snapped to him.

"I thought I told you to be quiet, Pet," Reno said sternly, one foot slipping under his body to jab up harshly into his crotch.

Hayner folded in on himself, gasping but swallowing any other noises, straightening his back to support Reno's feet once more.

"Good boy," Reno mocked.

"Oooh, did Pet learn a new trick?" Yuffie asked delightedly, walking into the room with a gleam in her eyes as she studied him.

Hayner shied away from Yuffie, which only encouraged the assassin to crouch in front of him and pet his hair, amused at his flinching.

"Not really, Yuf," Reno answered, greatly amused by Hayner's fear of them.

"I could teach him some tricks," Yuffie offered, standing.

Reno cocked his head, looking down at Hayner. "What do you think, Pet? Want to go with Yuffie and learn a few things?"

Hayner shivered, shifting minutely closer to Reno and flushing when they all laughed.

"Good boy," Reno crowed, delighted. He removed his feet from his back, reaching into his pocket. "Sit up Pet."

Slowly, Hayner sat up, not looking at anyone, hands curled into fists in his lap.

Reno ruffled his hair, tilting his head up and admiring the purples and blacks splotching his pet's face for attempting to kill him when he returned from his scouting mission. "Good boy," he repeated with a grin, offering a piece of chocolate to the boy. He grinned at the flush beneath the bruises as Hayner opened his mouth for the treat, smirking at the hatred in his pet's eyes as he fed him the treat.

Leon rolled his eyes, sharing a look of distaste with Rude, still very much of the opinion that Reno should just kill the boy and be done with it, instead of playing these mental games of his.

He drifted out of the room as the rest chuckled at Hayner and Yuffie began her report of their work on the abandoned bunker outside of town, thinking he'd head to the border and see what gossip there was to hear.

"We should have the west end fortified by the end of the week," Yuffie reported. "The east is a bit trickier, with more entrances and exits to cover, and less space to plant traps that our team could evade."

"Squall gave me the completed map," Reno nodded. "It's tight, but doable. Coordinate with Sora and Nami, as they usually get creative in tight spaces."

Yuffie nodded. "I was also thinking to use the Pet as a beta tester, try out the emergency routes. I also wanted to test the prisoner area with something more than stuffed stacks -- only a person struggles."

Reno pretended to think about it, carding his fingers through Hayner's hair before gripping tight and yanking up, watching the blonde arch and bite his lip to keep silent.

"You better get some rest tonight, Pet -- you spend tomorrow with Yuffie," he ordered.

Yuffie grinned when Hayner glared and pressed into Reno, as if that would protect him.

Reno let go of Hayner's hair and sat back in his chair. "Test what you want, but keep him in one piece, and alive, yeah?"

"You got it!" Yuffie mock-saluted, offering Hayner a promising wave before taking her leave, having plans to make and moving to track down Sora and Nami for a strategy session. Maybe they should talk with Riku, too...

Reno had just picked up his magazine again when the alarm blazed above the door -- someone had just entered the main door.

Rude was on his feet instantly, gun in hand. Reno drew his own weapon, still seated but ready, allowing Hayner to scramble behind the chair for now -- he might as well take cover if he wouldn't fight for him (yet).

There were minor sounds of a scuffle and then a woman entered the room, Reno mildly impressed that she appeared to have just waltzed through his headquarters to his main room on her own.

"Hello, darling. I don't think we've met -- mind tell me what you're doing here?" Reno asked, studying her carefully.

The woman grinned, a sharp glint in her eyes. "I was rolling through town, following the local noise. Seems you're the up and coming boss around here, so I figured I'd introduce myself." She took a step closer and Rude mirrored her, gun aimed at her heart warningly.

"How charming," the woman drawled, smirking around Rude at Reno as she drew a throwing knife into each hand. "Shall we dance?"

Rude drew his own knife into his non-gun hand. "Just back up, and you won't get hurt."

"And they say chivalry is dead," she grinned, before darting forward. Rude's gun fired but she came up under his arm, rending the bullet useless and knocking the weapon out of his grip and across the room. She nicked his arm and he brought up his own knife. She moved, twirling out of the way and slicing neatly down his other arm, fabric split on both sleeves and thin lines of blood welling, the drops slowly trickling down to the floor.

Rude lashed out, and he got a good hit in her mid-section, knocking the wind out of her for a moment, but she recovered before he could press the advantage.

Reno watched intently, Rude landing some hits but the woman landing her own, their blood dripping to his floor. The woman went crashing into his bookcase but then sent Rude through the table. She could have killed him after that, but didn't, making Reno wonder what exactly she was doing here.

The woman pressed her advantage, pulling Rude in close and jamming one of her knives into his thigh, leaving it buried to the hilt before aiming a strong kick to his nuts, dropping him.

"Why are you here?" Reno asked, on his feet with his gun to her head.

She froze, panting lightly, slowly lifting her remaining knife up before making a show of dropping it. "Checking you out," she answered. "And auditioning. Did I pass?"

Reno studied her for a moment, slowly lowering his gun. "Pet," he said, not taking his eyes from her, "go get Vexen."

Hayner glanced at the knife on the ground before wisely scurrying from the room in search of the gang medic.

"What's your name?" Reno asked.

"Larxene," the woman replied. "And you're Reno?"

"The one and only," Reno answered with a nod. "Hell of an audition. You okay Rude?"

Rude grunted, hands applying pressure around the knife, not wanting to remove it until Vex was there to staunch the blood flow. "Peachy."

"My favorite flavor," Reno grinned, moving to his bar, which had miraculously survived the scuffle. He grabbed a bottle, tossing it in a showy twirl before uncapping and pouring two fingers of peach-flavored whiskey.

"To new friendships," he grinned, offering one glass to Larxene, who accepted with a grin and clinked her glass to his.

Reno downed his portion before pouring another and handing it to Rude. "Well then, welcome to the Berserkers, Larxene. What's your specialty, aside from grand entrances?"

Larx chuckled. "Anything and everything, but assassinations are a personal favorite."

"Mm, you don't say," Reno said, intrigued. "Can never have too many people willing to get their hands dirty."

"Agreed," Larx smirked.

"Yeah, I think you'll fit right in," Reno grinned. "and I have just the project to test your loyalties... Our supplier's been skimming off the top."

"Poor choice on his part," Larxene commented mildly, raising an eyebrow at the white coat who came back with the battered boy.

Vexen glanced at Reno, waiting for his nod before dropping to Rude and getting to work patching him up.

Hayner hesitated in the doorway until Reno snapped his fingers, slinking forward and dropping to his knees at his feet.

Both of Larxene's eyebrows rose at that, but she sipped her drink, not commenting. Interesting.

"Yes, indeed," Reno agreed. "I've seen your proficiency with a knife, but how are your long range shooting skills?"

"Ooh, I love a good sniper shot!" Larxene cooed, focusing on the topic at hand once more.

"Excellent. We've threatened, naturally, but I'd rather not lose the supplier completely, just ensure he knows his place. He has a son, who we suspect as the true culprit, who needs to be dealt with."

"Give me the details and two days and it'll be done," Larxene promised.

Reno grinned, looking to Rude and Vexen when they stood. 

"It was a clean stab, straight through muscle. He's fine," Vexen said, pocketing his supplies.

"Good," Reno said, nodding a dismissal. "Rude, why don't you give Larxene the tour, get her outfitted and the passwords, a bunk. Then send Riku out with her to show her our supplier's location."

Rude grunted, eyeing Larxene up and down before turning and heading down the hall with a slight limp.

Larxene set her empty tumbler onto Hayner's head with a smirk and a wink, following after Reno's bodyguard.


End file.
